


[TTS Podfic] Bringing Words to a Gunfight

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Party Gone Wrong, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, Stephen meets Bruce, Tony Stark Has A Heart, it was too strong to fight, shameless use of a Magnus quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Stephen attends an annual science party event, intending to mingle with his colleagues and make them go all shades of blue with jealousy of his achievements. That is until he decides to run his mouth at the wrong time and finds himself face to face with a loaded gun.Thankfully, one of the partygoers might as well have a degree in running his mouth at all the wrong times and never passes up an opportunity to compete.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Kudos: 7





	[TTS Podfic] Bringing Words to a Gunfight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bringing Words to a Gunfight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766839) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/btb16zdmkttcw85/Bringing_Words_to_a_Gunfight.mp3). 18.77MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
